


Colors

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [3]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, RLS Legacy, Story Recap, flashfic, gold - Freeform, treasure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: La storia di Jim Hawkins attraverso i colori che lo circondano sin da quando la sua avventura per la ricerca del Pianeta del Tesoro inizia.
Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723477
Kudos: 1





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Bianco come le nuvole che ti circondano quando sei in aria sul tuo surf solare, bianco come le stelle che ti osservano dalla finestra della tua stanza al Benbow Inn, bianco come la stazione Crescentia sul pianeta Montressor che ti accoglie per la tua avventura.

Azzurro come i tuoi occhi che si riflettono nell’azzurro del cielo, come gli occhi di tua madre quando ti chiedono di non partire.

Blu come il cielo dello spazio, come la pelle delle Orche Galattiche, blu come l’aura che circonda la RLS Legacy, come la divisa del Capitano Amelia.

Rosso come la pelle di Scroop, come le brache del cyborg John Silver o come il corpo di Morph, rosso come la divisa del Primo Ufficiale Arrow, rosso come il succo di melviole fresche (“quando si schiacciano, forte”).

Nero come il vuoto che circonda Arrow, come l’oscurità alla quale sono scampati dopo la trasformazione della supernova, nero come la bandiera pirata che drappeggia ora il pennone della nave.

Arancione come il legno del vascello, come la tuta spaziale del Dottor Doppler, arancione come il metallo arrugginito di B.E.N., come la luce d’emergenza sulla nave quando la corrente va giù e Scroop ti sta cercando per farti fuori.

Verde come la mappa del tesoro di Nathaniel Flint, come gli anelli che circondano il suo pianeta e come la giungla in cui la vostra scialuppa finisce dopo l’ammutinamento degli uomini di Silver, verde come gli occhi di B.E.N. prima di riacquistare la memoria – prima di dirti che l’intero pianeta è una bomba ad orologeria.

Oro come tutto l’oro del mondo racchiuso nel nucleo del pianeta, oro come ogni singola moneta che ti circonda, come ogni singolo gioiello, ogni singola pietra preziosa si riflette di luce dorata, oro come l’occhio di Silver che ti osserva dall’altro lato della sciabola o che ti guarda fiero quando ha deciso di lasciar perdere il tesoro che ha cercato per tutta una vita e ti ha salvato.

Tutti questi colori ti hanno accompagnato negli ultimi mesi della tua vita e hanno finalmente scacciato tutto quel grigio che ti era rimasto addosso da quel giorno in cui tuo padre ha lasciato tua madre; persino lei ha riacquistato la facoltà di vedere i colori.

E sei tornato a casa, non ricco, ma con una dignità, delle certezze, degli amici e una storia da raccontare.

E, tornando, hai lasciato una storia da raccontare anche a chi si è dovuto allontanare.

Hai volato, hai dimostrato al mondo che potevi fare la storia. E l’hai fatta.

***

_/418 parole/_


End file.
